Unnamed Characters
This is a list of unnamed characters who appear in King Falls AM. It does not include characters who hide their identity and have hence been dubbed a title, such as The Dark, or unnamed family members, such as Troy's Mother. Announcer First heard in episode one, May 1, 2015. The announcer is an undefined character in King Falls AM who appears in many early advertisements as well as running the stage in the Seventh Annual Best Small Town in America Celebration, and can be heard advertising 1090 AM in old recordings of Sammy, Jack, and Lily's old show. Played by Chris Ninness. Advertisers Occasionally, the speaking person in an advertisement isn't the person the ad is running for, so the advertiser is left unnamed. This don't count when the announcer does an advertisement, as the announcer is a consistent, singular voice. * The woman who sings in the Rosenburg, Rothchild, and Dirk Ad, May 1, 2015 * The Sammy and Ben Show Content Warning, Night of The Living Dread * The King Falls Kitty Daycare Advertiser, The McGuff Files * The King Falls Kumquat Festival Advertiser, Democracy Derby * The Wright On Advertiser, Mixtape Mix-Up * The man who talks to Lady Networthington in the Game of Loans Ad, Cause And Effect Crowd Members Crowd members frequently appear when Sammy and Ben do shows or interviews at public events, such as during the 2016 Mayoral Election, Best Small Town in America Celebrations, and during news broadcasts. Occasionally, crowd members are named characters, such as Doyle Bevins or Pete Myers. * "Aw, shucks!", A Second-Hand Emotion * "Shotgun Sammy!", Blind, Deaf & Dumb * "King Falls AM!", Blind, Deaf & Dumb * "He’s a man’s man’s man!", Blind, Deaf & Dumb * "Oh, it’s the banshee!", Blind, Deaf & Dumb * Background Singers, A King Falls Christmas Story * "Be well, Mayor!", First Loser * "Be well, Mayor Grish!", First Loser * "Be well!", First Loser Cecil's Nurse Appears in episode seventy-five, The Ben Arnold Show. During Cecil's call into The Sammy and Ben Show while he's supposed to be in a coma, Herschel tries to break down the door to his room and a nurse can be heard in the background trying desperately to stop him. Hate Callers Once propeganda against The Sammy and Ben Show comes about, callers begin to heckle the show on air and occasionally tell off Sammy and Ben. This ramps up after the Second Best Small Town in America Celebration. Occasionally, hate callers are named characters, such as Pete Myers or Cynthia Higgenbaum. * "Samuel Stevens, Benjamin Arnold. You two heathens can kiss my ass and this listener goodbye, treating Mr. Beauregard like that! I will never listen to this filth again!", Major Tom to Ground Control * "Uh, be- be well, King Falls.", Blackbird * “You aren’t one of us anymore, so get out before it’s too late, and be well. You, yeah, you suck! Bye.”, quoted by Ben Arnold from a voicemail, Blackbird * "Be well!", Three's Company * "Be well!", You're The One That I Want * “Be well, and get wrecked.”, quoted by Sammy Stevens, And A One, And A Two... * "Oh, am I on? Oh, oh, good. Um, I really wanted to, uh, talk about, uh, and- and- and address the issue of, uh, be well and get wrecked!", Red Comforter Regular Callers Bill Caller Appears in episode fifteen, Stormy Weather, More at Eleven. The bill caller calls to discuss City Ordinance 44812-36, claiming that the King Falls government is trying to pull tricks. Ben tells him to call again when they have Councilman Davidson on the air, seeing as Ben's in a rush to get information about Storm Sanders. Jazz Corner Callers Appear in episode nineteen, Beasts of Burden. Two callers call while Chet is subbing in for Sammy, both of whom Chet hangs up on, seeing as they are men and calling about the wrong show. The first attempts to tell Chet that he's a fan, and the other attempts to ask a question about Miles Davis. Giveaway Caller Appears in episode sixty-one, Out On A Limb. The giveaway caller calls to put in her vote for who The Dark's true identity is, claiming it's Ben Arnold. She asks how she can get the reward, and when Sammy explains it isn't their giveaway, she shouts at him and hangs up. Ignored Caller Appears in epsiode twenty, Referencing Aladdin Don't Make It Right. The ignored caller attempts to talk to Ben and Sammy, but he is cut off as Sammy tries to nag Ben for information about what happened the night of the Valentine's Day Dance. Long Time Listener First appears in episode two, That Book Is Overdue, President Lincoln. The long time listener calls in to give praise to the show while it's new, claiming he's a long time listener, first time caller. He claims he doesn't listen to the station, but to Sammy and Ben. He calls three more times after his first, but the boys hang up on him, as he freaks them out. Prison Officer Appears in episode twenty-six, A Second-Hand Emotion. An officer at Big Pine Correctional Facility begins a call, asking the boys if they will accept a call from the facility. They agree, and he hands the phone off to Creepy Carl. Spirit Caller Appears in episode one, May 1, 2015. The sprits caller calls into the station on Sammy's first night to warn Sammy against taking the apparitions of King Falls lightly. He tells him he'll come to regret it if he tries to take it in jest. The Biographer Heard in The King Falls Chronicles: Part Three. The biographer was a Gazette reporter hired by Howard Ford Beauregard II to chronicle the history of King Falls and the Beauregard Family. He made recordings to organise his research, but as he interviewed HFB2, information stopped adding up, and HFB2 became irritatated by him. He was fired and sent away in the middle of the night. Succeeded by Patrick Smith. Emily's Doctor First mentioned in episode forty-five, Will The Real Tim Shady Please Stand Up?. Emily's doctor is a doctor in Big Pine who helped Emily Potter during her recovery after losing her memory. He advised her to take reintroduction easily. Greg Frickard made her stop seeing this doctor eventually, replacing them with Dr. Shumway. The Hiker Appears in episode fifty-two, All Along The Watchtower. The hiker was a man found at the enterance to Perdition Wood, carrying the body of Caroline Vaughn. He was seemingly in shock, and could not identify himself or surroundings. Before being taken to the hospital, he broke out of his holding and shouted about the Void and prophecy during a press conference. His current whereabouts are unknown. The Reporter Appears in episode seventy-two, This Just In. The reporter is a man who interviewed Ernie Salcedo during the press conference in which murder charges against him were dropped. Man in the Void First appears in The King Falls Chronicles: Part Two. A man who yells "Help me!" in the background of calls from Debbie or The Shadowmaker can be heard occasionally. Who he is is unknown. Category: Characters